legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Julien (Ninjago Earth-14)
Zane Julien of Ninjago Timeline Branch Number 14 (commonly referred to as "Earth-14") He is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice in Earth-14, as well as the first Nindroid. Zane was recruited by Wu, and trained to become a Ninja alongside his close allies, Cole, Kai and Jay. Together, they fought the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon, and the Overlord. Some time after the Overlord's initial defeat, Zane was mysteriously marooned in a parallel world called Ogaji. There he worked with the Ninja of that realm to protect it against the dark lord, and even served as a hero in Doomsday. History Early History = The following paragraph comes from the Ninjago Wikia, and follows the original storyline of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. '' = Zane was created in the depths of Ninjago's Birchwood Forest by Dr. Julien. One night, Zane and his father were visited by an old man, the Elemental Master of Ice, who they took in for the night. The man took an interest in Zane, after he left them it was said Zane was "acting strangely" afterwards according to Julien, implying this is when Zane gained his Ice Power. Eventually, Dr. Julien passed away from old age, with Zane at his side. On his deathbed, Dr. Julien told the saddened Zane that he had a great destiny ahead of him and told him that he was "built to protect others that could not protect themselves" and that he had become the son Dr. Julien had never had. Expressing his love one more time, the dying inventor's final act was to turn off Zane's "Memory Switch," so his son would be spared the pain of heartbreak as he moved into the next stage of his life. After being "reset," Zane went out into the world, believing himself to be an orphan. Master Wu found Zane meditating at the bottom of a frozen-over pond, and recruited him as a member of his team of Ninja, alongside Cole and Jay. He began training at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and learned the way of the Ninja. LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu During Zane's time in Ninjago, he fought alongside his fellow Ninja against the Skulkin, Serpentine, and Stone Samurai Warriors and Nindroids. After the Nindroids came about, Zane went missing, leaving the other four ninja to defeat them on their own... = ''End of LEGO Ninjago's original storyline = Legends of Ogaji: Milo's Adventures [[The Hero of Light|'The Hero of Light']] Zane fell unconscious, and he awoke on a hill... According to his calculations he was on the hill where the school should have been, but the school was no longer there. In addition to that, the geography around him was altered slightly. Upon exploration, he found out he was no longer in Ninjago, but a parallel world called Ogaji. In a frenzy to find out how to get home, he ran into Team Waters, a team of Elemental Masters resisting against the rising threat of the Dark Lord. Due to the Time Temporal and Realm Crystal not being discovered yet, they had no way of sending him home. Milo promised him that they would find their way home, but for now they could do nothing. Zane stayed with them for the remainder of their journey until ''The Black Death'''' when Team Waters was destroyed. Zane was destroyed by Bamos first in the battle... '''Zane's time in the Sacred Realm' Zane awoke moments later to a blinding light. Three golden figures stood before him... They introduced themselves as the Golden Goddesses. They told Zane he was in the Sacred Realm, a place where all fallen heroes would remain until the day they would all rise again to defeat the Dark Lord. Soon after his arrival, he was followed there by Milo. Together, they stayed in the Sacred Realm and trained for the day they would return to Ogaji... Over the years he watched as more and more heroes arrived in the Sacred Land, and with their help, he learned tricks like Airjitzu and Spinjitzu. [[Doomsday|'Doomsday']] When the day finally came, he joined the Elemental Masters in their fight against Genesis. After the battle moved into Ogaji, he and Link were separated from the others while fighting Ravio and Cryptor. They battled their foes, and met up with the rest of the Ninja at the center of Ogaji. There, Zane watched as Hope finally defeated Genesis. When the Star of Closing fell, Zane took one of the shards into his hand and wished he could finally return to his true home... With that, he was whisked away by the star, and was on his way home... Zane's Return to Earth-14 When Zane arrived In Earth-14, he found it not as he left it. Ninjago City was in turmoil, and it was caught in a blizzard that was never ending. He found Nindroids patrolling the City as he was searching for his old friends... He found Wu and Nya in a hideout somewhere alone. They were overjoyed to see him, and told him of what happened in his absence. They told him after he went missing, the Nindroids overpowered the others, and the Overlord took over. He plunged Ninjago into a never-ending Ice Age. He killed the Ninja, and Wu and Nya were the only ones left... Zane was heartbroken, but he knew he had to aid his friends. He told them of his time in Ogaji, and how it changed him. He had new powers and new strengths, ones that the Overlord wasn't counting on. Zane then led the others in a resistance against the overlord, and for a few months he felt like he was making a dent in the Overlord's plans. However, without his old friends from Ogaji, and the Ninja, something was missing from his life. Closing the Circles His Return While at his base planning for an attack, a portal opened from Ogaji. G came out and asked for his help. He said that there was a group of cultists have resurrected Bamos, and he was afraid he could not stop him on his own. Zane told him he didn't have time, but Nya insisted he help his other friends, and so he went with G. While in Ogaji, he met with some of the other Heroes, and they together took down Bamos and Lord Dimmick. After helping G with his mission, he said his last goodbyes and returned to Earth-14. World of Snow Zane returned to Ninjago and found out that they were just about to infiltrate the Overlord's Tower, and so he joined them. During the mission, Nya get's taken prisoner, and she is turned into the cyber Samurai-O. Zane returns to his base to find Wu inspecting a weapon he called the Time Blade. He gives it to Zane and tells him it's the only way to defeat the Overlord... Thinking something is suspicious with his Master, he takes the blade to the tower, and finds out it was a trap, and he was not speaking to his Master, but a man named Krux. Krux reveals that he is working for the Overlord, and they are going to build a time machine so they can go to when the First Spinjitzu Master defeated the Overlord and prevent that from happening. Zane finds out that they took the real Wu prisoner on the Time Machine, and that they only need one timeblade left to complete it. While they go out, Zane fights with Samurai-O reluctantly, and tries to break the spell cast on her. He is unable, and the Nindroids return with the final blade. They board the time machine, and Zane has no choice but to stowaway and try to stop them halfway there. The time machine gets sent into the TimeSpace, as it goes through Ninjago's history. There, Zane is forced to watch all of his friends deaths to the Overlord... Now fueled with regret and hatred, he attacks the main chamber and attempts to destroy the Overlord. In the process he knocks some of his Nindroid army out into Time. When they finally arrive, everything around them is still, and the First Spinjitzu Master greets Zane. He introduces himself as Hank, and he predicted his arrival. He knew the Overlord was on his way due to the Nindroids falling through time, and so he stopped time at the exact place he wanted to go in the first place. Together, Hank and Zane destroyed the Golden Master, and when the deed was done, Hank asked Zane if he wanted to change history so that Zane never went missing, and his friends would never die. Zane declined and said that if he did, he would be saving his friends from Ninjago, but dooming his friends in Ogaji. He returned home to live with his mistakes, and helped Nya and Wu rebuild Ninjago... Ogaji: Origins Fire 'N Ice Zane returns in the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice as a minor protagonist. He is training with Team Waters sometime during ''The Hero of Light ''when he is kidnapped by a mysterious Ice Samurai. The Ice Samurai resurrect their fallen Emperor Orion through Zane's body. Orion uses Zane's body as a host until he is defeated by Jackson and Zane is turned back to normal. Appearance Usually seen in white clothing, Zane has a white flat-top hair and sharp eyebrows that look similar to check marks. He has glowing blue eyes, and is usually seen with straight-faced expression, reflective of his robotic nature, and one of his eyes is grey implying that it is damaged. On his left side he wears battle damage from the Doomsday event. Age Zane was created over 40 years ago (In Ninjago time), and thus, is by far the oldest of his fellow Ninja. Due to his robotic nature, he does not age. He is designed to have the appearance of a young man in his late teens. Personality When he is introduced, Zane is undoubtedly the most serious of the Ninja, and appears reserved, as he has at that time no sense of humor and doesn't understand the way his fellow Ninja socialize. He has little understanding of humor, or even basic social conventions (as seen when he walked into the bathroom, despite Cole being on the toilet). He also has a very strong bond with Master Wu, being the most polite and respectful towards him and finding a sort of paternal presence in him, the two sharing moments of quiet while the other ninja whoop and holler and goof off in a way he can't connect with. The other Ninja are occasionally wary of his strange habits, but they quickly learn to accept him for it regardless. Initially, Zane was melancholy over his inability to remember his parentage or where he came from. He eventually accepted that the Ninja were his family and that their home was his home as well, but he never truly gave up on finding details of his past. Upon learning his origins, he was briefly struck by shock and depression, only to overcome his feelings and accept his robotic nature when he restored his memories. When he eventually reunited with his father/creator, Dr. Julien, he readily accepted him as his father figure. Zane is quick to form strong attachments, the most attached to the idea of his fellow ninja as his "brothers" and finding a deep kinship with the Falcon and P.I.X.A.L. minutes after meeting them. He has been known to take heavy risks on impulse for the people he loves, even if, in the case of P.I.X.A.L., there is no evidence he should trust them yet. On many matters, Zane's weirdness and people's tendency to ridicule him comes from his tendency to care deeply in a way others wouldn't—a food fight and a mockery of his pink apron drove him to run off, meeting a fellow android like him had him falling for her hard and refusing, even before he knew her, to reconcile with the idea of her being evil or to leave her behind as an enemy. Zane is often inclined to speak more honestly about emotions that others would tend to mask, like grief or confusion. Likewise, Zane is a very intelligent Nindroid, with a vast array of knowledge at his disposal, a gift for cooking, and a knack for statistics. He has been through many changes lately, but is glad to be back with the Ninja team. His close friend P.I.X.A.L. is now a part of his artificial intelligence, so he has her company everywhere he goes. Notes * Zane typically wears a white ZX mask with light blue armor above his eyes. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character variations Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Team Waters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Ice Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:Doomsday Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Ninjago Earth-14 Category:Closing the Circles Category:His Return Category:World of Snow Category:Other Worlds Arc Category:2018 Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:2019